1. Cross-References to Related Applications
This non-provisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 95147714 filed in Taiwan, R.O.C. on Dec. 19, 2006, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, and more particularly to a transmission device for a scanner.
3. Description of Related Art
Accompanying the development of technology, a scanner has already become a common computer peripheral facility and is even built in a multi-functional business machine to provide a manuscript scanning function. It is mainly to use an image acquisition apparatus inside the scanner to pick up graphs, images, characters and etc of a manuscript, convert them to digital signals and then transmit them to a computer to be processed therein.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. A transmission mechanism of a conventional scanner is installed in a base A1 of the scanner; the transmission mechanism A2 comprises a conveyor device A21 and a rotating motor A22, in which the conveyor is constituted by an active roller A211, a passive roller A212 and a loop-typed conveyor A213, the loop-typed conveyor A213 is respectively put around the active roller A211 and the passive roller A212 so as to use the conveyor device A21 to drive the image acquisition device A3 to move to and fro in the base A1 of the scanner to process scanning on manuscript images.
Because the conventional transmission mechanism is limited to the size of the image acquisition device A3 plus the positions of the rotating motor A22 and the active roller A211, when the image acquisition device A3 is moved in the base A1, for preventing the image acquisition device A3 from striking and damaging the active roller A211 while being moved, it causes the image acquisition device A# not to be too close to the active roller A211 and a distance taken as a buffer space to be necessary to remain between the image acquisition device and the base A1; this results in the waste on space so as to cause the volume of the scanner to be increased.
From the description mentioned above it can be known that how to reduce the volume of a scanner to allow the scanner to be lighter to elevate the use convenience is the topic that those skilled in the art need to improve urgently.